The present invention relates generally to load-bearing structural members and more particularly to composite columnar structural members which are of special value as the studding members in exterior walls of frame buildings.
In recent years the increased cost of heating energy such as fuel oil, coal and the like has led to the use of thicker layers of insulation in the outer walls and roofs of buildings. It is thus not uncommon for builders to employ batts or slabs of insulating material such as mineral fibrous material having a depth of 20 cm or more. In order to accommodate batts of such size in a frame construction building the stud members in the exterior walls must be correspondingly increased in size, e.g. exhibiting a cross-sectional area in the horizontal plane of from 5.times.20 cm to 7.5.times.20 cm. Wooden stud members of such dimensions have become extremely expensive thereby adding to the cost of constructing the building to the point where such cost is practically prohibitive. Further, by employing such large dimension stud members heat transmission through the wooden stud members is significantly increased, e.g. by as much as 20%. The beneficial effects of the increased insulating material is thus largely negated.
Another disadvantage of simply utilizing wooden stud members of increased depth in the exterior walls is that such stud members serve as "cold bridges" within the walls of the structure and lead to the condensation of moisture (humidity) within the walls. The problem of condensation within the exterior walls of the structure is exacerbated when the building is constructed in a geographic region characterized by humid weather conditions. The condensation moves inwardly within the exterior walls through capillary action until it migrates to a region along the stud members which is most susceptible to rot and fungus.